Kiss, Kiss, Scream
by Ace Jeremy
Summary: Just another day where Doumeki walks Watanuki to Yuuko's. Ahh but is there another reason Doumeki is doing it? Read and find out. Please R&R. XD


**Hey people I'm back. Truthfully I was just bored and wanted to make another FanFiction of xxxHolic so it may suck. XP But well please enjoy if you do like and R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHolic. Trust me when I say there would be a lot more yaoi if I did. XD**

Watanuki was exiting the school gate and heading towards Yuuko's shop when he heard a familiar yet annoying voice behind him.

"Oi."

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT! I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW. WA-TA-NU-KI! DAMMIT!" Watanuki screamed, irritated. When he turned he saw the form of the person he hated most in the world standing a couple yards back.

Doumeki.

When he finished yelling Doumeki removed his fingers from his ears and made his way to Watanuki's side.

"I came to walk you to Yuuko's place. That's where you're going right?" Doumeki's face ever so expressionless.

Watanuki crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah maybe I am but I don't need you there to walk me there." He grumbled. He started walking and noticed that Doumeki was following. He gritted his teeth.

"Stop following me, baka!" Doumeki looked at him and shrugged.

"Since you don't want me to walk with you, I'm simply going in the same direction."

Watanuki stopped and so did Doumeki. They stood there for a few seconds till Watanuki got frustrated.

"You know this can be considered stalking."

Doumeki shrugged, carelessly.

"Actually it can't. Like I said before I'm just walking in the same direction as you."

"Fine, do what you want." Watanuki hissed and continued his way to Yuuko's with Doumeki behind. They walked for a while in silence. When they were almost to the wish granter's house Doumeki broke the silence.

"Oi."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Watanuki yelled, flailing his arms around him. Doumeki ignored him and stopped walking. Watanuki stopped as well, curiosity making him.

"What is it?"

Doumeki didn't say anything for awhile then he looked into Watanuki's mismatched eyes with his own gold ones.

"There was a reason why I came with you today."

Watanuki rolled his eyes and waved his hand.

"Yeah yeah, you want to tell me what you want for lunch tomorrow?"

"No."

Watanuki glanced back at Doumeki and was startled by how close the archer was. He looked up and saw Doumeki lean down and pressed his lips to his.

Surprised Watanuki didn't know what to do by Doumeki's action so he just stood there. He was in shock. Doumeki was kissing him? He never thought in all his life that he would kiss a boy much less Doumeki. After a few seconds Doumeki pulled back and stared at the wide-eyed seer. It took a few minutes for Watanuki to come back to reality enough to speak.

"Wh-what was that?"

Doumeki rolled his eyes.

"It's called a kiss, baka."

"I KNOW WHAT A KISS IS AND WHO'RE YOU CALLING A BAKA, BAKA?"

Doumeki leaned forward till he was just a couple inches away from Watanuki.

"I'm calling you a baka. Baka."

Before Watanuki could start yelling again, Doumeki kissed him again taking advantage of Watanuki's open mouth and slipping his tongue inside and exploring the moist chambers. Watanuki gasped when he felt the tongue enter his mouth. He was surprised by how gentle Doumeki was being. He could feel the passion that was coming from Doumeki and lost the will to even try to push him away. Doumeki felt Watanuki relaxed and used it to press closer to him, tangling his fingers in his hair. When he needed to breathe he pulled back and looked at Watanuki, who was breathing in short pants.

"That is how I feel about you." Doumeki said.

Watanuki's face turned a beet red and Doumeki had a hard time not chuckling. _He's so cute when he blushes_, he thought.

"Don't go around saying that. What's wrong with you?"

Doumeki let a smirk on his face.

"You're the one who kissed back."

Watanuki immediately opened his mouth to breathe in and Doumeki covered his ears with his ears.

"I DID NOT KISS BACK THE LIGHTS OF YOU, PERVERT!"

**Haha. I love making Watanuki freak out. It's very entertaining to write and read. **

**Please R&R. **

**Hehehe.**


End file.
